


THE HEART OF THE FOREST

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	

In a haze of silver down the water falls,  
Cut surface of a forest lake.  
Above him is a mist  
Transparent and fluffy,  
As the shawl from the wool of Angora goats.  
Shining drops on the mossy stones,  
And beating the water,  
Pulsating like a heart.

The deer froze like a statue.  
Not to down, no turning back  
Where in the sun the water drops,   
Above the waterfall, echoing with the noise  
Hunting far. Horns and dogs barking  
Corral the herd.   
And blood will flood the grass...

Ahead of him only way.  
With its thin legs  
Small ledges;  
Trying like the wind and fog,  
Only down.  
Where the forest giants  
The water flow has been guarding.

And what flow?  
Whence he came,  
And where, in which country will finish the long journey?  
And where is its beginning?  
Perhaps on the edge,  
Where for centuries the hut  
And in her old  
Century lives  
And granddaughter with pies waiting.

Maybe it's the beginning  
In grizzly hills,  
Where the dwarves mined in the mines  
Gems and ore.  
And where lives the Princess  
What prepares a meal for eight.  
And day sings in the hut while cleaning,  
And in the evenings looking at the moon,  
Which floats touching  
The clouds pouring light  
The top of the mountain.  
And suddenly the flow starts  
In enchanted valley?  
Where the painted tower  
Today  
The witch lives with a girl  
And whose long braids,  
And legs at the poor girl barefoot.

Source  
In the flow  
Gathered  
All the surrounding streams poured into it,  
And he rushed  
laughing  
The rocks, gullies,  
Through the fallen trees,  
And mosses,  
Horsetails,  
The bushes  
Trees  
Reached the cliffs,  
Fallen,  
And ran a little and again  
Down went his way.

Here is the heart of the forest.  
Beats.  
Forest stream  
Rushing  
To the light.  
There will be a way  
Between the gloomy trees,  
You wash it and the roots  
Branch  
The trunks of the fallen,  
And will make the way  
Through sand and clay,  
And break...

In the valley.  
Will flow into the river.  
And speaking to the river,  
Flow.  
Curbed,  
Humble and submissive.

The river carries himself  
Along the coast,  
And pidmyvayuchy them, she  
Only expresses tranquility.  
In one of the pools is,  
Boils key  
In the shallows,  
And sprinkles  
Diamonds spray  
In small waterfalls.  
On the banks trees,  
Flowers, house.  
And mills  
Under the water wheel which  
Live, breed water and mermaids.

Deer stands and looks.  
Only water noise now.  
Crown giants merge  
And cut off the sun.  
Mossy trunks  
And stones, covered with mosses,  
Keep and cherish  
All the secrets of the forest.  
No one here dares to look...  
Not a playful little ray of sunshine  
Neither breeze – rake.  
Only the guards of the giants  
Talkative and restless  
Stream.


End file.
